Insomnies
by Eclipse1995
Summary: OS. Une enquête qui vire mal et voilà qu'une certaine personne vient squatter le canapé du Club des Cinéphiles.


Bonjour tout le monde !

Voilà, c'est un petit texte sans prétention aucune sur Psychic Detective Yakumo. Il se passe à aucun moment précis du manga mais cependant à la fin de l'anime.

Si vous ne connaissez pas ce manga, franchement il est super !

Bonne lecture !

Rien ne m'appartient, les personnages sont à Manabu Kaminaga et Suzuka Oda !

* * *

 **Insomnies**

Yakumo jeta un regard agacé à son canapé pour ce qui lui sembla être la énième fois de la soirée. Il se tourna vers le plafond et posa une main sur ses yeux dans un geste d'énervement qui, il le reconnaissait lui-même, était puéril.

Non, mais quelle idée il avait eu, lui aussi, de la laisser dormir ici ! Bon, certes, ce n'était pas comme s'il avait _vraiment_ eu le choix aux vues des évènements de ces derniers temps, mais tout de même !

Il aurait dû prendre le canapé. C'était _son_ canapé après tout. Enfin non, techniquement c'était celui du club, mais on n'en était plus à ça près.

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Sa capacité à s'endormir un peu n'importe où et n'importe comment n'était plus à prouver et il n'avait clairement pas assez dormi ces deux derniers jours, mais voilà Morphée le fuyait.

Il soupira quand il se rendit compte que son regard s'était de nouveau posé sur le sofa et son occupante _une fois de plus_. Cette fille était vraiment un aimant à emmerdes.

Il savait parfaitement comment il en était venu à dormir par terre dans la salle du Club des Cinéphiles dans son bon vieux duvet (situation jusque là quotidienne pour lui) alors qu'elle squattait le canapé. Tout avait commencé banalement : elle était venu le voir pour lui rapporter un problème concernant un fantôme, Gotô avait débarqué pour lui demandé aussi de l'aide et de fil en aiguille il s'était retrouvé avec un meurtrier aux trousses et un fantôme vengeur à gérer. À situation banale solution banale, il avait donc éloigné au maximum la jeune femme en essayant de lui épargner les désagréments d'une enquête policière pour meurtre (le corps n'était pas beau à voir) tout en la surveillant du coin de l'œil des fois qu'elle se jette la tête la première dans une situation inextricable. La seule fois où elle avait hésité à venir le voir elle était tombée dans une rivière et il avait dû forcer Gotô à enfreindre toutes les lois du code de la route pour l'empêcher de finir en sacrifice humain, donc on n'était jamais assez prudent.

Mais là il était bien obligé d'avouer que les choses avaient pris une proportion inquiétante. L'endroit où elle l'avait emmenée pour son histoire de fantôme leur avait permis de déterrer un cadavre atrocement mutilé, une autre victime du tueur de Gotô. Si l'âme du mort était particulièrement vindicative, elle n'était pas dangereuse car rattachée au lieu du crime. Le tueur lui, par contre… Il devait avoir aperçu la jeune femme à un moment ou à un autre et l'avoir suivi jusqu'à chez elle. En tout cas, il avait ravagé son appartement un peu plus tôt dans la soirée.

Il se remémora son appel effrayé et la facilité avec laquelle l'Ours avait fait faire demi-tour à sa voiture pour aller récupérer la jeune femme devant chez elle. L'habitation ne présentait pas de sérieux dégâts et il ne leur fallut qu'une heure pour tout remettre en ordre. Mais après cela il devenait impossible de laisser la jeune femme seule. Il aurait pu passer la nuit dans son appartement où l'emmener chez son oncle, mais non. Il ne voulait pas mettre sa famille en danger, même si Nao aurait adoré avoir la jeune femme avec elle, et il lui était impossible d'imaginer _dormir_ chez elle. C'aurait été trop bizarre. Du coup elle squattait chez lui et il était en train de se demander si c'était vraiment une bonne idée.

Avec le recul, ils auraient été mieux dans sa chambre d'étudiante que dans ce local même pas chauffé où il commençait à faire froid. Mais il comprenait parfaitement la répugnance de son emmerdeuse de première à y retourner ce soir. On avait en quelque sorte violé son intimité et, autant l'avouer clairement, elle y était en danger tant que l'affaire n'était pas résolue.

Yakumo se frotta les yeux et se força à les porter sur le plafond plutôt que sur sa colocataire d'une nuit. Elle le fatiguait, vraiment. Déjà en venant le déranger ou le réveiller tous les quatre matins parce qu'elle avait besoin de lui, mais aussi par sa capacité à se mettre dans les embrouilles jusqu'au cou. Et en plus elle lui filait des insomnies ! Et pourtant, la pensée qu'elle puisse ne plus débarquer au club avec ses friandises habituelles le mettait mal à l'aise.

Il s'était doucement habitué à sa présence constante, que se soit à ses côtés ou dans un coin de sa tête. Déjà, lorsqu'elle avait fait silence radio pendant son stage à l'école il avait trouvé ça bizarre. Il s'était surpris plusieurs fois à fixer la porte en se demandant pourquoi elle ne venait pas lui demander ce qu'il faisait ou lui proposer un cas de fantôme d'un air gêné.

Il s'avait qu'elle était toujours embarrassée d'utiliser son œil pour résoudre une enquête mais elle n'osait pas dire non aux gens venant la voir d'un air implorant en lui demandant de l'aide. Cette gêne permanente l'agaçait mais une partie de lui aurait bien voulu que l'Ours mal léché de la police ait un peu de remords de temps à autre.

Renonçant à sa nuit, le jeune homme se redressa pour s'appuyer contre l'unique armoire du local. L'aider elle lui posait moins de problèmes que ce qu'il laissait entendre. Après tout elle était la seule personne qu'il connaissait qui n'était pas partie en courant à la vue de son œil gauche rouge sang. Non, elle elle était restée en déclarant qu'elle le trouvait magnifique. Rien que ça. Heureusement qu'il s'avait qu'elle était un peu tordue et que ses goûts étaient étranges. Mais il adorait la faire pester et rager, c'était tellement facile ! Elle partait au quart de tour pour la moindre remarque futile. Oh, elle ne ripostait pas souvent et se contentait ordinairement de marmonner dans sa barbe, mais sa tête valait le détour…

Yakumo pesta en se rendant compte qu'il la regardait à nouveau. Il avait beau dire, il savait qu'elle serrait moins en danger en se tenant loin de lui. Son géniteur se servait déjà d'elle pour le faire souffrir et les enquêtes n'étaient pas de tout repos. Malgré lui, il craignait le jour où il arriverait trop tard pour la sauver. Il n'était pas passé loin déjà plusieurs fois de la perdre. Mais la simple pensée qu'elle s'éloigne de lui rendait ronchon.

Tiraillé par ses sentiments contradictoires, l'homme aux yeux vairons se gratta la tête. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire d'elle, nom d'un chien ? Déjà que la majorité des gens les prenait pour un couple, voilà qu'il l'hébergeait _temporairement_. Lui, en couple avec elle ? Idée absurde. Si on regardait bien ce qu'il était (yeux vairons, capacité à voir les âmes des morts, issu d'un viol, mère qui avait voulu le tuer, père fou…), il ferait plus de torts à la jeune femme qu'autre chose.

Son regard toujours posé sur elle (traitre !) lui apprit qu'elle frissonnait. Il ne faisait pas chaud, elle était épuisée et avait les nerfs en pelote. D'un geste machinal, il se leva pour attraper une de ses vestes dans son placard et partit en recouvrir la jeune femme. Il en profita pour la détailler sommairement : cheveux bruns et courts, une tenue de jour pas vraiment adaptée pour une nuit sur un canapé et un air crispé qu'il ne lui connaissait que dans de rares occasions. Sûrement un cauchemar.

Il hésita longuement à la réveiller mais il dut s'avouer vaincu : s'il ne le faisait pas, il continuerait de la surveiller et ne dormirait jamais. Soupirant (vraiment, qu'elle emmerdeuse celle-là !) il tendit un bras et lui secoua l'épaule d'abord doucement, puis plus fort en voyant que ça n'avait pas beaucoup d'effet.

\- Hé ! l'appela-t-il. Hé oh !

Elle ouvrit les yeux tellement brusquement que ça le surprit.

\- Quequequoi ? piailla-t-elle en se redressant, faisant tomber la veste.

\- Tu m'empêches de dormir avec tes cauchemars.

Ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai (après tout elle ne faisait pas grand chose) mais pas tout à fait faux non plus (mais ça elle n'avait pas besoin de le savoir).

\- Dé… Désolée, grogna-t-elle. Je ne contrôle pas mes rêves !

\- Ça c'est parce que tu ne fais aucun effort, comme d'habitude…

Elle lui jeta un regard courroucé. C'était trop facile !

\- Je vais faire moins de bruit, continua-t-elle avec son ton bougon.

Elle se recoucha en lui tournant ostensiblement le dos et le détective se contenta de remonter sa veste sur ses épaules.

\- Je n'ai jamais dit que tu faisais du bruit, lui fit-il remarquer.

Elle lui jeta un regard en coin mais ne rajouta rien. Le jeune homme se redressa, prêt à retourner dans son duvet quand la voix de la jeune femme l'arrêta.

\- Vous allez l'arrêter, le type qui a fait ça ?

L'inquiétude était perceptible dans sa voix. Et elle aurait voulu passer la nuit seule à l'hôtel ? Il savait qu'elle faisait ça pour ne pas être un fardeau et pour ne pas l'entraver, mais ça ne la rendait pas moins enquiquinante, cette manie d'essayer de cacher son mal-être.

\- Oui. Et tu pourras retourner dormir dans ton lit plutôt que sur mon canapé.

\- C'est toi qui m'as demandé de venir, grommela-t-elle.

Et il ne regrettait pas.

\- Dors. Tu es déjà grincheuse en temps normal, je n'ose pas imaginer ce que le manque de sommeil peut faire à ton caractère…

Elle se tourna vers lui dans un geste de colère qui l'amusa intérieurement.

\- Moi je suis grincheuse, monsieur je-suis-cynique-et-grognon ?

\- Dors, répéta-t-il.

Dans un geste calme, il s'assit contre le canapé de manière à n'avoir qu'à tourner la tête pour la regarder. Il savait que c'était ce dont elle avait besoin là tout de suite : savoir qu'elle n'était pas seule et qu'il y avait quelqu'un à ses côtés capable de la protéger. Elle lui adressa un sourire fatigué et ferma les yeux.

Si l'énerver ne lui posait pas de problèmes, la rassurer non plus. C'était même extrêmement facile et naturel.

\- Hé, toi, tu veux venir demain ? Je vais voir Gotô.

\- Tu pourrais m'appeler par mon prénom, râla-t-elle. Mais c'est d'accord, je viendrai.

Il ne rajouta rien et attendit calmement que le souffle de la demoiselle se soit fait plus lent et calme.

C'était définitivement une chieuse et une emmerdeuse de première.

Mais bon, c'était peut-être pour ça qu'il aimait autant Haruka.

* * *

J'ai remarqué dans le manga que si Yakumo passait son temps à faire chier Haruka, il était aussi extrêmement doué pour la rassurer ou lui remonter le moral mine de rien…

Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez !


End file.
